


Sometimes Quiet is Violent

by BittersweetEnvy



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), Z Nation (TV)
Genre: 10K is 18, 10K loves Judith, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Negan is a little shit, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Episode: s07e01 The Day Will Come When You Won't Be, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetEnvy/pseuds/BittersweetEnvy
Summary: "He's a good shot, Rick. For a kid."10K looks up from his rifle, his voice uncanny. "Don't patronize me."10K realizes he's a horrible navigator when he gets lost trying to find the group after the boat crash. He gets led to Virginia where he stumbles across a fortified Alexandria. He figures they could use some help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Un-beta'd.)
> 
> Takes place during season 2 of Z Nation, and season 7 of The Walking Dead. My first work uploaded here, decided it should be this crossover, because there isn't enough of it. Enjoy.

He jumps.

Water invades his lungs, and he feels like his brain is going to explode, but the pain tells him he is still alive. Pushing against the current, 10K reaches the surface and pulls his body onto the land. He tries to breathe in, but he chokes, coughing up the water stuck in his throat. Once its all out, he heaves and sucks in the air sharply.

10K grunts, rolling over onto his back to calm his breathing. He blinks, his blurry vision focusing at the sky. Propping himself up on his elbows, he tries to find Doc, or anyone, but only see's a piece of the boat sink into the river. 10K groans, and like a response, he hears a replication of the noise. He twists his body around quickly, and a Z nearly two feet away trudges towards him. His slow reaction doesn't help, but he scrambles to find the rifle missing from his back.

Ironically, it's just a few steps away, but the Z is almost towering over him. 10K pushes himself up with his hands and trips to get his weapon, the zombie growling, clutching his foot. He kicks it off, reaching for the gun's strap. He pulls it from the shallow water and set's it against his cheek. It's such close contact, that when he exhales and pulls the trigger, the gunshot rings in his water filled ears. 10K watches the Z fall over, and he knows it won't be long until more hear and find him. Despite his ringing ears, and his panting breaths, he still manages to choke out a few words:

"Three-thousand two hundred and fifty-six."

He reloads, picks a direction, and walks.

 

* * *

 

10K counts, like he always does, his kills. He also counts the days. It's been 12 days in total, his count increasing 47 more since the river. He's worried, but not about himself. He's worried that Doc thinks he's dead and the others told him to move on. He's worried that Murphy's spitting on his imaginary grave, and that he might starve to death. He's scared that if he dies he'll see Cassandra.

10K tries not to think too much, raising his rifle to kill two more Z's and muttering under his breath his count. He shrugs his bag off his back, opening it and taking out his bottle of water, emptying the last bit into his mouth and swallowing. He rubs the back of his mouth with his hand, and continues walking despite his sweating. He probably should've saved the water, but his throat was so dry he couldn't help himself. If Doc was here he would tell him to save it.

 _Stop it,_ he thinks. _Keep moving._

It's like a maze, 10K thinks, because for the past two weeks he's seen in nothing but forest. He hasn't eaten in two days, and he's getting sick of the color green. But he keeps going, because that's all he can do. Move, kill Z's, and stay alive. He groans, pushing back a bush to move it out of his way, and if by some miracle, he notices a dirt road not that far away. Silently praying to whoever is listening, 10K picks up his pace to reach the road. When he does, he sighs contently, turning–

And is faced with two cocked guns, atop a wall at least a couple feet high, aimed straight at him. The people that arm them look the least bit friendly, their faces hard, predatory. On instinct, his hands move to grip his rifle, and the woman with the ball cap presses her gun forward.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she growls. 10K gulps, moving his hands back into the air in defense. The man next to her looks hesitant, but he speaks nonetheless.

"Put down your weapon."

He doesn't question it, sliding his rifle off his back and onto the ground, but he checks his back for any surprise Z attacks. When it's clear, he turns back around to face the wall, and probably his doom. The pair seems to relax a bit, but they don't lower the guns. He didn't expect them too. The man leans over and whispers something to the woman.

 _It's just a kid,_ is what he hears, and her brows furrow, ignoring him, turning back to 10K.

"What do you want?" She says, followed by, "why are you here?"

He knows he has the answers, but he feels hot and anxious despite himself. He swallows and calms down before responding, hoping he won't get shot right on the spot.

"I'm looking for my group," he says slowly, "I got lost trying to find them."

It seems like it works, because they share glances and the woman tells him, "Open the gates. Get Rick," and 10K has a feeling he probably should've gone in a different direction.

He goes to grab his rifle, but he's aimed at again, and he pulls away quickly. He feels a nervous lump in his throat, but he swallows it down. 10K's not one to get nervous, but with the threat of instant death, his mind betrays him with worse thoughts.

"Stay there, _don't move._ " Snaps the woman, and he complies, hands unwavering in the air.

He's perfectly still when he hears the creaking of metal, and the pull open of the tall gate. It seems like forever, and 10K can finally see the inside of the camp, but when the gates open completely, he decides on the word community instead. His jaw falls in surprise, wondering how people survived with so much for so long. He closes his mouth when he realizes he's being stared at by hard suspicious faces. Everyone he see's has a hand on their weapons, and 10K figures they mean business.

He swallows when a man steps up to face him, gaze sharp. Rick, he guesses, the leader.

"So," starts the man, and 10K is already intimidated, "what's your name kid?"

He doesn't say anything, his eyes narrowing. "Ten thousand," he says.

Its like the malice in Rick's eyes is gone for a split second, filled with confusion. He glances at a dark skinned woman behind him, then back to 10K. His eyes are dangerous once again, gripping his handgun on his thigh.

"Your real name, kid."

"My name is ten thousand," he growls, wishing his rifle was in his arms. He adds quietly, "but my friends call me 10K."

The man is surprised once again, but he continues his list of inquiries. "You lost your group?"

10K nods slowly, eyeing the woman still aiming at him from above. He glances back down to Rick, and gestures up with his hands. "Do you mind?"

Rick is hesitant, but he holds his hand up, and the woman lowers her gun, glaring down at him. 10K lowers his hands to his sides, tempted to reach for his rifle again, but he keeps still.

He sighs and relaxes a bit. "We crashed a boat heading to Memphis."

Immediately, Rick is shocked. "Memphis? How long have you been traveling?"

"Twelve days."

"Twelve days?" He repeats, like he hasn't heard him right. "And you're still looking?"

"Why wouldn't I?" 10K asks, automatically offended. "We're a group." He glances down and adds, "family."

Rick's gaze softens, but he still asks a question that makes everyone tense. "Are you with Negan?"

10K shakes his head. "Who?"

"The Saviors ring any bells?"

"No."

Rick looks back at everyone, who is still suspicious of him, but before anyone can speak up, he interrupts.

"I can leave, I was just passing through."

The lady with the katana and Rick get into a discussion, and he can't hear much of it, but Rick turns back around.

"You can come in, but we still have to ask you a few questions."

He swallows nervously. "A few questions?"

Rick smiles, just a bit, but for some reason it still doesn't make him feel any better. "Just three."

10K contemplates for a moment, glancing around at the survivors in front of him. It's a bad idea, he has to get back to Doc and Warren, but these people look so tired and intimidating that it makes 10K think of himself. He nods in confirmation.

"Okay."

Rick motions him to come in, and he picks up his rifle hesitantly, slinging it over his shoulder. His goggles slip a bit, so he adjusts them. He wants to laugh at how ridiculous he probably looks, but his throat is dry and his stomach growls in protest. But food can wait, he decides, because he can feel the glares pierce into him hard, and right now isn't the time to eat.

They lead him through, and 10K feels his jaw hang, so he snaps it shut. Rick must've noticed, because he turns to him and says,

"Welcome to Alexandria."

10K feels his gut twist, and maybe it's just the hunger, but he has a feeling he just made a huge mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10K goes through initiation, and makes an unexpected ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support on the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

"How many walkers have you killed?"

They're all sitting in one of the abandoned houses, he guesses, because 10K doesn't see any possessions anywhere. He has to reaccess, because Rick is getting straight to the point, and tension is thick in the air. He doesn't want waste time, but the language is unfamiliar to him. His face twists into confusion.

"Walkers?"

Rick looks surprised. He glances at the same lady with the katana, turning back to 10K. "The dead," he clarifies. "What do you call them?"

"Z's" he responds, and Rick nods.

"Reasonable."

It's quiet for a moment. It's awkward and terrifying, and 10K feels like it's too hot. Instead, he just answers,

"Three-thousand three hundred and four." He says. "That's how many I've killed."

He hears everyone break into mummers and surprised chatter. 10K glances at a boy next to the katana-wielder, half of his face is covered, but he swears can see a twinkle of admiration in his single eye. He turned back towards Rick as he quiets everyone down.

"That many?" Rick asks, mostly surprised, but his eyes are filled with untrustworthiness.

"Is it that surprising?" 10K responds, breaking eye contact with Rick, holding the strap of his rifle and smoothing it with his thumb. "My name is ten thousand."

Their expression's don't change. 10K sighs, retelling the same story he told to Doc.

"That's how many zombies I'm going to kill."

Rick looks like he's about to speak, but the teen with the single eye speaks up. "What happens when you reach it?"

10K stares at him. "I change my name," he says nonchalantly.

The lady moves closer to the teen and Rick, crossing her arms. "To what? One hundred thousand?"

10K feels a ping in his heart. He remembers Doc, the mission, and his goal. He swallows. "No. Jeff. I like the name Jeff."

He hears someone snicker, but he can't tell who. He wants to smile but Rick gives him a serious look. He pushes down his scowl and returns a similar look back.

Rick looks hesitant for a moment, but he still asks, "How many people have you killed?"

He freezes. It's back again, 10K realizes, the fear and anger that he felt when he arrived. He doesn't know how to answer. He chokes a bit on his words.

Because he doesn't know if Cassandra was even human.

"Four." He finally decides on, and everyone tenses.

No one seems surprised though, and 10K figures that they've seen so much death.

Rick uncrosses his arms. "Why?"

"They were a threat." 10K says, adding, "to the group."

The man in front of him nods knownly, and 10K tilts his head a bit. Rick seemed... _familiar_. It comes out of his mouth before he can stop himself.

"You remind me of him."

Rick breaks the stare, blinking in confusion. He straightens in his chair, and 10K snaps his mouth shut. They look at eachother for a moment, and he decides he does look like him.

"Who?" He finally asks.

"I..." 10K starts, licking his lips and swallowing. "His name was Garnett. Charlie."

Rick's quiet, and waits for him to continue. He watches him sigh and tug on his rifle strap again.

"He was our leader." A pause. "He... He was shot."

Rick leans in a bit, cautious and hesitant, as he stares at the kid. He reminds him of Carl. He asks the question anyway. "By a human?"

10K nods a few times. He might start tearing up- but it's been a long time, so he swallows down his tears. "One of men I killed," he says, "was with his killer."

Rick doesn't ask about the other three, he just nods a stands. The rest of his group looks up at him.

"Okay." He says.

10K blinks. "Okay?

"Olivia," Rick calls, and a heavier set woman stands into view from behind a few others. "You and I will take him to the armory."

She nods. "Alright."

Everyone starts to stand. 10K looks around, confused, keeping his spot on the chair. They don't question their leader, even if it is right now in front of everyone. He knows they'll talk behind Rick's back, but he realises the man probably doesn't even care.

"Come on kid," is what breaks him out of his thoughts, and he stands slowly.

He grips his rifle tighter, moving through the people to follow Rick, and sighs.

 _I could really go for a cigarette right now_ , he thinks.

 

* * *

 

10K breathes the smoke into his lungs and out through his nose, like he was taught, and he stomps on the bud with his heel. It's been a long time since he's had one, but it calms his nerves and his muscles relax as he walks. He's calmer now– but Rick turns and glances at him. He immediately tenses under his stare, but quickly realizes it's filled with utter sadness. 10K brows furrow.

"Are you... alright?" he asks, and Rick nods. He can tell he's lying.

"Fine." He adds quietly, "you just remind me of someone."

10K doesn't push it, he just shrugs and keeps walking. It's amazing, he realizes, this place. He glances up a bit, holding his goggles and squinting. He wonder's how they've survived for so long, until he see's a set of solar panels, and some ideas click in his head. He wonders why he never settled down and tried to live, but being himself, he knew that could never happen.

 _Three-thousand three hundred and four,_ he reminds himself. _Almost there._

10K breaks from his thoughts when he bumps into Rick in front of him. They've stopped in front of the armory, he figures, because the lady named Olivia is already leading them in. Rick doesnt speak, he just stops and motions the teen to follow him in. He follows the two through the house to the back, where it's stacked to the brim with weapons. 10K feels himself gaping, his eyes setting on a line of rifles, and he wipes the nonexistent drool from his mouth. He doesn't even realize Rick is staring at him, trying to get his attention.

"Kid?"

10K snaps back. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Rick sighs, a bit impatiently. "You'll have to leave your rifle and the rest of your guns here, if you have any."

10K frowns. He glances at the rifle behind him, a bit angry. He understands they don't trust him, and he gets that, but he feels a strange emptiness without the rifle accompanying him. 10K bites his lip, and nods, sliding the rifle off his back and holding it in front of him. Olivia takes it hesitantly, setting it next to the other rifles.

Rick waits patiently as 10K pulls out his handgun from his waist, passing it to Olivia. He doesn't tell Rick about the multiple knife's hidden about his person, but he does pull out his slingshot and clutches it tight.

"Can I keep this?" Rick gives him a confused and suspicious look, so 10K elaborates. "Just to kill Z's, or... Walkers."

Rick doesn't see the "ammunition" for the slingshot, the bag of gears on his right, so he realizes he must be extremely confused. But Rick gives in, nodding.

"That's alright. Olivia and I are going to scrounge up some food for you. Wait outside and don't move."

10K tilts his head. "You're leaving me alone?"

Rick sighs. "I'm a busy man, and frankly, I still don't trust you."

 _That makes me feel better,_ 10K thinks.

He continues. "So if you do anything stupid, the other's will see you."

10K groans inwardly, but he agrees, and Rick leads him outside to the next house over, and plants him there, leaving as quickly as he started.

He realizes he's not alone, because the man atop the watchtower has come down, and is staring directly at him, and he see's a scatter few still glaring. 10K tries to ignore them, but staying still isn't something he's done in a while, so he fidgets a bit before standing. He doesn't walk around, but he turns and glances behind him.

The bandaged kid is standing yards away from him, talking to the woman with the katana. Throughout their conversation, he keeps glancing to look at him, and 10K's brows furrow. He stares, two eyes to one, before the lady leaves the teen to go inside the house. Immediately after, 10K watches the kid approach him carefully.

They're standing a good three feet away from each other, but the boy is staring him down, with suspiciousness or anger, he can't tell.

He finally speaks. "Have you really killed that many Walkers?"

10K blinks. His mouth falls open to answer his question, surprised. "Yes." He pauses. "And my name really is ten thousand."

The kid snorts, and it seems like his going to give him a sarcastic response, but he just says, "My name is Carl."

10K decides it fits him. Carl must think he's enigmatic, he realizes, because "Carl" is probably the most normal name he's ever heard. He nods.

"I'm Rick's son."

10K stares, and the resemblance is definitely there. "Oh?"

Carl nods. "Does that scare you?"

He shakes his head. "No," is his simple response, and he ends up staring straight into Carl's single eye. It feel's tense, but he isn't scared. Carl's words surprise him.

"Do you like comics?"

10K's lips turn up a bit, his smile evident. Because he was isolated before the apocalypse, reading was his only entertainment. That, and shooting. "Yes," he finally answers.

Before 10K knows what's going on, Carl grabs him by the hand, and leads him to his house to read comics.

His stomach growls again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr:
> 
> http://violentmixtake.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10K and Carl bond– and enemies return to Alexandria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize if any of the character's seem ooc, writing is hard! ;p

Carl is already opening the door to his house, which 10K is out of breath of running to, when he remembers he just ditched Mr. Scary.

"Shit." says 10K, stopping abruptly, which causes Carl to release his hand.

He turns towards him. "What?"

10K groans, setting on hand on his hip and one to ruffle his own hair. "Your dad is going to kill me."

Carl snorts, and 10K glares at him. He waves his hand passively. "Don't worry, I wont let him." He's already treading up the stairs when 10K stops him.

"You don't even know me, kid."

Carl glares viciously. "Don't call me a kid."

10K let's out a humorless laugh. "You're younger than me, so you're a kid."

Carl opens his mouth to retort back, but he rolls his eyes angrily. "Do you want to read comics or not?"

10K watches the teen head up the stairs. He sighs, mumbling "right," before following behind Carl up the stairs.

They make it to the top, turning a few corners before Carl stops at a door, hesitating a bit before opening it. He doesn't wait for the boy behind him, he just walks in a heads for a drawer, opening and rummaging through it.

10K watches him from the doorway, curious. Carl stops moving, and turns to look at him.

"What?"

10K tilts his head. "Why are you so trusting?"

Carl snorts, focusing his attention back to the drawer, pulling out a stack of comics, that looked ripped and old. He sighs.

"I'm not. It's just that– well, I scared off this girl, Enid." he pauses. "We used to read them together."

"Did you like her?" 10K asks, and Carl flushes, and then automatically pales again.

He glares. "She's still alive, you know," and hands the older boy half of his stack.

10K blinks, taking the comics. Carl obviously read to far into his question, but he just nods. "Then maybe you can get out of that friendzone you're stuck in."

Carl's face goes red again, and swallows, nudging 10K hard with his elbow. "Whatever, get in."

10K obeys, following him inside his room. Well, it obviously isn't Carl's room, because it probably used to inhabit a boy like them, who died. 10K doesn't let his mind go further, instead he takes his seat next to Carl on the ground in front of his bed. Carefully, he sets the comics next to him, and Carl does the same, crossing his legs and grabbing one from the pile. 10K copies the gestures, and relishes in the quiet.

He opens his mouth to speak, but closes it. The comic in his hand's doesn't even interest him that much, so he turns to look at Carl, who's staring intently at the book, flipping the pages delicately, despite his rough hands. 10K realizes he took off the sheriff's hat, and set it next to him on the floor, exposing his head and the bandage wrapped around it.

He looks like a girl, 10K thinks, with long hair, but it doesn't seem to bother him much. He wonders why for a moment, but he lets it trail off into his mind to be forgotten.

10K lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding, and Carl doesn't seem to notice. He just smooths a page between his fingers before flipping it over.

10K stares. _You just met this boy,_ is what he reminds himself, yet he could just lean in and–

"Your eyes."

10K snaps back, realizes he's been leaning towards Carl the whole time, and quickly pushes back. He frowns in confusion.

"What?"

Carl let's the comic sit in his lap, facing 10K with a serious look. "Your eyes seem tired." he elaborates. "Like you've seen too much. That's why I trust you."

10K freezes. The laugh that comes from him doesn't even sound like him anymore, so he cover's his face with a hand. He sighs. "I think you're too smart for your own good, Carl."

Carl frowns in response. "What's that supposed to mean?"

10K snorts, and it's genuine this time. "It mean's I like you."

Carl goes pink. "Oh."

After that, it's silent for a few moments. 10K relaxes, and closes his eyes for a second. His hands fall limp in his lap, too tired to think, and he loses his consciousness.

 

* * *

 

  
The screaming of "Carl!" in a thick southern accent is what wakes him. He twitches awake, yawning. He blinks a bit, going to sit up, but there's weight on his shoulder, so he turns his head.

It's Carl, leaning against him. The teen's clutching his jacket, like it's the end of the world (which it is,) and mumbling something under his breath. 10K smiles, a small laugh escaping him, patting Carl's head and tugging him off his jacket. He hears the opening and slamming of door's beneath him, and he pales.

"Fuck." He mumbles, jabbing Carl hard in the side. He jumps awake, and 10K feels bad, but he shrugs it off. "C'mon, it's your dad."

Carl blinks sleepily, rubbing his eyes, and 10K grabs him by the wrist, pulling him up to stand. Feet pound up the stairs, and the door swings open.

"Carl! Have you seen-" Rick stops, stares.

There's something wrong with this picture– 10K realizes, because Carl looks totally disheveled, and he's clutching the kid's wrist. 10K lets him go immediately, like it burned, and Rick glares, growls, and treads towards him. 10K breathes in relief when Carl stands in front of his dad, pushing him back.

"Dad, it's fine!"

Rick presses forward more, and Carl pushes him back. "I swear to god, Carl, if he did anything to you–!" He yells, and 10K reaches for his knife.

"Dad!" Carl shouts, causing Rick to freeze and stare at his son. "Calm down. We just fell asleep."

This doesn't seem to calm him dosn at all, and 10K pulls out his knife, holding it firmly. Like he can't even hear, in a hushed tone Rick says, "You can't trust this kid, Carl!"

"Dad, he could've killed me while I was sleeping if he wanted to!"

10K is thankful when Rick pauses and listens. He slides his knife back in its sheath when Rick nods and whispers something to Carl.

"I told you stay put, kid!" Rick says angrily, and 10K frowns nervously.

"Well, I-"

"I made him come with me." Carl lies smoothly, and it's partially true. 10K just sighs and nods in agreement.

Rick looks hesitant, but he goes along with it anyway. "Fine. But everyone needs to–"

"Rick!"

Everyone's attention turns to Olivia in the doorway, out of breath.

"What is it?"

Olivia swallows. "He's here."

They all tense. Rick runs out the door behind Olivia, and Carl follows, pulling 10K along with him. He wants to ask who, but Carl's tugging his arm, holding it in a vice grip, and it worries him.

"Wait, who–?" 10K goes to ask, but he's interrupted by Carl.

"The Saviors."

They freeze, coming upon the main gate. A figure stands, pounding on the metal fence.

"Little pig, little pig, let me in!"

10K reaches for his slingshot. _Yes_ , he thinks, _a huge mistake._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peace doesn't last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my lord, this was super fun to write! I'm trying to speed through this story because of the last chapter's comment hype, but I still put lots of work into it, (and I rather like my take on Negan ;D )
> 
> Thanks for reading!

This guy must be a really big deal, because the hand clutching his tightens in anger. 10K looks down at Carl who's glaring fiercely. 10K's brow furrows, gripping Carl's hand to get his attention.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asks, and Carl just twitches a bit, and eventually shakes his head.

"I have to go," he responds, slipping his hand out of 10K's, and turning to run off.

10K goes to reach for him. "Wait–!"

Carl goes into a run, turning his head to yell, "I gotta find Enid!" and sprinting off.

10K just sighs and shakes his head, his hand now empty, and other holding his slingshot tightly. He advances forward a bit to see all the commotion.

The only people he actually regonizes are Rick and the two from the lookout, and well, there's a man beating a Z to death with a baseball bat. And he only swings once, but blood flies everywhere, it might as well had been. He smiles a venomous smile, laughing and swinging the bat over his shoulder.

It's ironic, though, because there's another one approaching him from behind, and he doesn't turn to look, and no one seems to care, either. 10K quickly grabs a gear from his bag and readies it in his sling, raising it and aiming–

The guy laughs again. "Eazy peazy lemon–"

10K releases, the gear whizzes past his head, the smirk automatically replaced with shock, and goes straight into the zombie's skull. It's comical how the Z doesn't fall over until a few seconds after it's dead, crumpling to the ground.

10K lowers his sling shot, and laughs (on the inside,) saying aloud, "Three–thousand three hundred and five," before he realizes everyone is looking at him.

Rick has this unpleasant face, and 10K doesn't know if it's anger or relief. Everyone else holds the shocked faces, the man breaking silence with a, " _Ho-ly_ shit," and stares straight at him.

He smiles, saying, "You just saved my ass, kid," and he sounds surprised. "Come 'ere."

 _I made a mistake, didn't I?_ he thinks. But 10K swallows his down his thoughts, walking towards the gate, his eyes follow the two dead corpses on the ground. When he reaches them, he glances up again.

"You know who I am, right kid?" he asks.

10K nods. He put it together a while ago. "Negan." he adds, "and the Saviors," glancing around at the group still staring at them.

"That's right!" Negan shouts, pulling out of 10K's personal space, and he lets out the breath he was holding.

"But I am wondering here," he says, grabbing his bat and setting it lightly on 10K shoulder, the wire digging into his shoulder.

10K shivers, and hopes the man doesn't see it, and musters up a determined look. Negan just stares, and laughs.

"You coulda' let this fucker," he says, lifting his bat and gabbing it at the corpse on the ground. "Bite me and kill me right where I stood!"

Some of the other Savior's mumble to each other in agreement. Negan turns to face him, leaning himself on his bat.

"So why didn't you do these kind people a favor, and let me die? Hm?"

10K doesn't hesitate, and maybe that's bad, because the pleading stare Rick is giving him doesn't stop him from saying, "Well, I just wanted to kill the zombie."

For a second he think's Negan is going to kill him right then, but Negan's smirk just grows wider and he laughs, spinning around his baseball bat.

"I like you, kid!" he slaps his arm around 10K's shoulders, and looks at Rick with a grin.

"I almost got turned away at the gate, so you should worship the ground this kid stands on!" Rick's eyes are cast down, and Negan smiles sweetly.

"Now how about a tour?"

 

* * *

 

  
It's not the first time his name has gotten him into trouble, and it won't be the last, but he for sure screwed up this time.

Negan's still gripping his shoulder, holding him unconformably close. They might as well be breathing the same air, but 10K doesn't even know if he's breathing at all, so he swallows and continues to walk.

They follow Rick through Alexandria, the same path 10K had took before, when Negan finally asks,

"So, what's your name, kid?"

10K so badly want's to say, ' _it's not kid,_ ' but he just responds with his usual, "Ten thousand."

Negan's brow furrows in confusion, until he lets out another laugh.

"Ten thousand? Is that how many times you're gonna get laid? Cause' that's a farfetched dream, kid." he grins down at him.

10K can't help it, he flushes, part embarrassment, but mostly part anger. "No, it's how many... ' _walkers_ ' I'm going to kill."

Negan doesn't seemed shocked at all, but he does wink at 10K, and he squirms a bit in his hold. "No need to lie to me. I understand."

This man is going to be the death of him, and probably literally too, 10K realizes. He doesn't dwell on the thought, instead pulling a face and glaring at Negan. Negan raises an eyebrow in response, reeling back a bit.

"You should watch how you look at me, boy."

10K's expression doesn't change in the slightest. "I don't fear you."

Negan just smiles. "Of course you don't. You've got the biggest balls here, kid."

He wants to say something– anything that will wipe the disgusting smirk off his face, before the three come to a stop.

10K realizes Negan's lackies have been following them the whole time. He's surprised he even forgot about all of them, because there was so many, but they were all quiet and obedient like dogs. He wanted to laugh at that, but he decided against it. Instead, the groups of Saviors ran ahead of them and into the houses.

By now, Negan left his side, but 10K turns to Rick. "What're they doing?"

Rick doesn't dare answer, because he's staring at a very delighted Negan. The sweat billows down his face, and 10K's expression falls into one of anger when he see's Savior's carrying a sofa out of the house. He whips around to face Negan.

"Why are you stealing all their supplies?" he asks angrily. Rick puts a hand on his shoulder, and looks so worried that 10K think he might faint.

10K watches the impish grin fall, and his heart beats loudly against his chest. It's not fear, it's rage. His dad always said he was like a firecracker. Negan seemed like one too.

"You're gettin' on my fucking nerves, kid. Hasn't your respectable leader told you anything?" He's suspicously close now.

" _It's 10K,_ " he almost growls, "and I just got here, so stop blaming Rick."

Negan looks a bit shocked, and 10K relishes in the moment. "Just got here?" he repeats.

"Yeah," he answers, "but just because I'm not with them doesn't mean I won't fight for them."

10K's out of breath, and his confidence shoots higher, even when everyone stops, time stills, and he's the center of attention again. It's the longest conversation he's had in a while, so he breathes heavily. He doesn't indulge in the moment long though, because Negan grabs his shoulder and pulls him towards himself, and 10K squirms, but Negan holds him there. He stares down at 10K, and the height difference seems so large now, and he whispers,

"Shit, _10K,_ " and fingers linger on his neck, "you should come home with me."

10K freezes. His toes and fists clench in anger, and he snarls, gripping Negan's wrist and pushing in hard into the man's chest, and tumbles a bit backwards. It wasn't even as sexual as Negan could've made it, but 10K's still red with anger and embarrassment. He takes a few steps back, realizes his hand has been reaching for his knife the whole time. He turns. Rick looks concered and scared for his life. But he's done assessing.

"Do that again," 10K says viciously, "And I'll fucking kill you."

He whips around to stomp off like the teenager he is, but he yells out to Rick, "I'll be around. Don't come find me until he's gone." He adds sarcastically, "I won't kill anyone."

His hand clutches his knife as he walks off.

_Not yet, anyway._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (He wonder's who's buried in the unmarked graves.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things to know  
> -I mixed the maps of the TV show and the comic, so some places are different.  
> -I like cliffhangers a lot
> 
> sorry for the short chapter. and thanks again for the support. I'm still alive!

_Kill him, kill him, kill him–_ the mantra continues in his thoughts as he walks, several eyes burning through him from behind. He ignores them, picking up his pace.

10K forget's where he is, until he passes the solar panels, approaching the armory. He stops in front of the small garage. He has an idea.

_A very bad one._

10K treads quietly, sneaking around the back and twisting the knob of the backdoor. Surprisingly, it opens, and he steps carefully inside. When he enters, Olivia's clipboard is no where to be found, and he curses under his breath, stepping further inside nonetheless. He glances around until his gaze sets upon his rifle leaning against a group of other weapons.

10K checks behind him before grabbing his weapon hesitantly. He slings it over his shoulder and adjusts his goggles, pushing open the door again to flee. When he backs out from the armory, he feels a sudden pang of guilt. He tries to push it out of his mind.

Out of the armory, whilst glancing about for an escape route, his eyes set upon a small dent in the connection of the barrier not too far away from him. Another quick check assures him, and he makes a bolt across he street to reach it. When he makes it without any problems, 10K breathes in relief.

He experiments, pulling the gap further and further until he hears the confirming _snap!_ of the newly opened hole in the wall. His plan is simple– he'll slip through unnoticed and cover up the entrance so the Z's don't show up uninvited. It's the least he can do for them.

10K whips around to face the buildings of Alexandria for the last time. He sighs, and his mind shows Carl, and suddenly he's filled with shame. He hangs his head low for a moment, and that's when he notices where he's standing.

On a grave.

He quickly jumps away, and 10K truely see's how many makeshift tombstones are actually there. He doesn't bother to count, because there are so many. He wonders who these people are in the ground before him, but he has to focus and push the inquiries away.

He glances once more, steps out through the hole, and sighs. "May we meet–"

Then, a loud boisterous laugh from afar sends 10K shaking with familiar feelings of rage and anxiety.

_Fuck._

 

* * *

 

  
He's already hidden in some bushes when Negan, Rick, and a darker skinned man he doesn't recognize stop in front of the graveyard. He's left the hole in the wall plainly obvious, and his hands shake a bit at the thought of someone noticing. Instead, he hears a disappointing sigh come from Negan, his attention on a particular grave.

"What a tragedy," he says.

10K hears a string of words he probably should listen to, but his attention focuses on another man behind Negan, dirty and disheveled. Who he his, he doesn't know, but the thought still lingers as he slinks through the shrubbery. Once he makes it to the edge of what's left of the green, he stops.

He still can hear the men talking, (mostly Negan,) but he's far enough away from them that he pulls himself into the open, brushing off his clothes, before circling around the houses as quietly as possible.

10K then realizes he has two options here; one, wait for the four men to move on and make his escape, or two, leave and come back when it's safer to slip away.

He contemplates his decision, gripping the edge of the building he's cowering behind. A slow, dragged out creak breaks the silence and 10K freezes. He quickly pulls he hand away, taking a few steps away from the corner. He hears someone ask "what was that?" but he's already gone, carefully dodging behind the houses away from the graveyard.

Once 10K knows he's safe, he runs his hand though his hair with a quiet sigh. He's a mess; his hair is getting thin and his stomach still aching for food. Maybe he should stay.

 _And deal with this mess? No thanks,_ he decides, walking slowly back towards the graveyard.

Then a loud boom echoes throughout Alexandria, and he freezes. Because then his plan is out the door, and his mind betrays him, and he's running towards the gun shot. All he's thinking about is killing Negan, who the _fuck_ shot that gun, and if Carl is okay.

He prays Carl is okay.


End file.
